


New Year, New Me

by robotfucker_official



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor is an annoying brother, Crack, CyberLife-issued Hoodies, GV900 inspired by lusciouswhiteflame, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I think?, M/M, Other, RK900 is called Richard, Richard is kind of an asshole, but nicknamed "Nines", reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfucker_official/pseuds/robotfucker_official
Summary: Richard Stern is forced to work with Gavin, an android model GV900.Neither of them wants to.





	New Year, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and posted, English isn't my first language, sorry if it's kinda trash

The January weather was quite cold, snowflakes coating the rooftops of Detroit city like icing sugar. Or cocaine. After seven years as a cop, being involved in numerous drug busts, white powder rang some bells, and none of them were related to baking.

Either way, colder temperatures were ideal, in Richard’s opinion. The chilling breezes kept your head cool, literally and figuratively. Besides, if you were cold, you could simply put on a jacket or start a fire. What were you supposed to do when you were too hot? Rip off your skin? That didn't work too well.

As boring as the topic of weather was, these thoughts were still running through the detective’s mind as he entered the station. He’d barely sat down on his desk when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

“Rickie!”

The human in question desperately wanted to ignore the person behind him, but he knew it wouldn't work. Instead, he swivelled his chair around, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in the most intimidating and authoritative manner possible. Obviously, the idiot in front of him wouldn’t be discouraged by this.

 

“Good morning, Connor.” You could easily hear the sheer exasperation in his voice as he greeted his brother. Well,  _ twin _ brother, if you wanted to get technical. Richard preferred to think they were nothing alike, but it was difficult to hold onto this thought when his near-perfect mirror image was staring back at him. There were  _ some _ differences, luckily - Connor’s eyes were a deep brown, in contrast to Richard’s steel blue irises. It was a long story involving acid, pushing the limits of lab safety, and eye transplants. Not something he wanted to reminisce about at eight in the morning.

 

The fact that Connor had approached him alone was a bit strange, though. Richard took a quick look around the room, but his brother’s android was nowhere in sight. Weird - the two were usually inseparable. Had something happened? Connor seemed to be in a good mood as usual, so Richard doubted it.

“Where is your HK800?” he finally asked, deciding that asking was easier than figuring out on his own. It was better to save his deductions for the investigation.

To nobody’s surprise, his brother responded with a shrug and a sheepish expression. Of  _ course  _ the idiot had no clue what was going on. When did he ever?

“I’m not sure. Captain Fowler said he had something to discuss with him, so they’re in his office. And-” His (begrudgingly  _ older _ ) brother registered the words way too late. “Hey, I told you his name is  _ Hank _ ! Don’t be mean!”

 

Richard would be lying if he said he actually gave a shit. As much as Connor insisted that his precious “Hank” had a soul and sentience, the android was still just that - an  _ android _ . A machine built to accomplish a task. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, he didn't really  _ dislike  _ them, just like he wouldn’t hate a coffee machine. The robots didn’t really have any big effect on his life.

He still didn't want one, especially now that android ownership was  _ illegal _ . No, he’d decided to live an android-free life, focusing only on his own work.

 

That decision was ground to dust after about a week.

 

Richard had known something was wrong when he saw a CyberLife van parked outside the precinct. He shrugged it off as a thirium delivery or spare parts for the androids at their precinct. The DPD still had a vast majority of humans, luckily. Not that Richard would’ve been replaced anytime soon; he was one of the precinct’s best detectives, and he knew this. No android could replace a hard-working human.

 

Hopefully.

 

When Richard was called into the Captain’s office, he  _ definitely  _ knew something was wrong. Had he broken a rule without knowing? Maybe someone had mistaken him for his twin brother as Connor did something stupid? It had happened before with some new recruit; but to be fair, Connor  _ had _ paid for his chocolate, and should therefore  _ get  _ his chocolate.

Even if it implied breaking the glass of a vending machine.

 

Nothing could’ve prepared Richard for the real reason he was called in. Standing by Captain Fowler’s desk, hands tucked in the pockets of its CyberLife-issued hooded sweatshirt, was an android. He’d never seen this type of model before; a GV900, according to the thing’s clothing.

Why was there an android here anyway? Richard decided not to ask. It was none of his business.

 

Except it  _ was _ .

Without missing a beat, the android turned to him. Richard could properly see its face now. It retrieved its hands from its pockets before reaching one of them out to Richard. A handshake.

 

“Hi,” it started off, “I am a GV900 model, registered by the name Gavin. I will be your new partner.” The android’s voice, although a bit monotone, was deep and had a slightly raspy sound to it. It was quite a soothing voice, though.

Then, the words it had said hit him. Instead of accepting the handshake and introducing himself, Richard spun around to face the other human in the room.

“Captain, is this a joke?” Although he was absolutely livid, the detective managed to keep his voice steady.

The man in question simply shook his head.

“ _ Please _ , Detective Stern, calm down,” Fowler replied in the cadential equivalent of an eye roll. “Although you are a good officer, your…  _ cooperative  _ skills could be better. This new model, GV900, is here for evaluation. I think some teamwork will be beneficial for you both.”

 

No. This was  _ not _ happening. “With all due respect, Captain, I do  _ not _ need a partner. I work much better on my own. Any  _ teamwork _ will simply slow me down. There’s no reason to-”

“Arrogance and overconfidence aren't good traits, Stern,” Fowler intervened, raising his voice a few decibels. “This isn't debatable. You’ll work together, or you won’t work  _ at all _ . That’s final.”

“This is  _ not _ fair!” Even though he knew he’d lost, Richard wasn't having it. “I work harder than anyone, I do my job as perfectly as I can, and now I have to work with this machine?”

 

This response seemed to really tick Fowler off. However, just as he opened his mouth to shout at the detective, someone else spoke.

“Whatever, Cap. I don’t wanna work with this stuck-up prick anyway.”

Richard was sure he’d heard wrong. He slowly turned his head to look at the android. Its LED had turned red, and the formerly expressionless face wore an obvious frown.

“Excuse me,  _ what _ did you say?”

The android leaned forward, jabbing a synthetic finger to the detective’s chest in an accusatory manner. “I  _ said _ , I don’t wanna fucking work with you either.”

 

That- that android, that  _ thing _ , actually  _ dared _ to speak to him like that.  _ Him _ , Richard Stern, a detective - a  _ human _ detective, superior in every way. He had not been disrespected like this since the eggnog incident. It was uncalled for. It was unacceptable. It was-

 

“Both of you – quiet!”

 

Fowler’s booming voice rang through the office. “It seems you  _ both _ need to learn some teamwork. You  _ will _ work together, and that’s final. Dismissed.”

Richard balled his hands into fists, standing there in quiet protest for a moment before marching out.

 

So, he was forced to work with some rude and disrespectful android.

This was  _ not _ a good start to the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever continue this? Who knows! Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
